Toby's Special Surprise Transcript
Narrator: Toby is a Really Useful steam tram. He isn't as big or as strong as some of the steam engines. But he is always happy and willing to work. One spring morning, Toby puffed cheerfully into Tidmouth Sheds. Toby: Good morning, everyone! (rings his bell) Thomas, Emily, Henry, and Gordon: Good morning. (peeps and whistles are heard) Narrator: Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: Henry, (Henry whistles) you are to take the mayor to the Scottish Castle. Emily, (Emily whistles) you are to take a party of schoolchildren to Black Loch. And Thomas, (Thomas peeps his whistle) you must take me to Great Waterton. Narrator: Toby waited. He hoped he will be given a special job, too. Sir Topham Hatt: And you, Toby, (Toby rings his bell) are to go to your shed and wait. Narrator: Toby was disappointed. His boiler barely bubbled. Sir Topham Hatt: This afternoon, you must pick up workmen and take them to Great Waterton. Toby: Yes, sir. Narrator: Toby watched his friends steam off to their special jobs. He chuffed sadly away. Toby wondered why the other engines had been given Specials, and he hadn't. I know why, he thought. All the other engines have found something special. Emily found the seals at Black Loch. Henry found the flag pole for the Scottish Castle. And Thomas found Great Waterton. Toby: If I find something, Sir Topham Hatt will give me a Special as well. I have plenty of time before I have to pick up the workmen. Narrator: And Toby steamed off. Toby steamed into the hills. Toby looked and looked. But he could see nothing special at all. Then, Toby stopped. He could see a big red bird in a very tall tree. I've found something special! he puffed. Toby puffed closer. Now he could see that it wasn't a big red bird. It was an old, red rubber boot. Oh, dear. That's not special. Toby steamed quickly away. Toby puffed into a branch line and away from Great Waterton. Suddenly, he stopped. He could see something glistening and glittering in the afternoon sun. That's a treasure chest! thought Toby excitedly. I've found something VERY special! Toby moved closer. Now he could see that it wasn't a treasure chest at all. It was a rusty freight car of old tin cans. Toby: Oh, dear! That's not special. Narrator: Then, he heard a whistle. It was Whiff. He had come to collect the freight car to the garbage dump. Whiff: Hello, Toby! Why are you looking at old tin cans? Narrator: Toby felt very silly. He steamed quickly away. Toby stopped at a signal. Thomas was on his way back to Tidmouth. Thomas: Hello, Toby. Sir Topham Hatt is waiting for you at Great Waterton. Toby: Bust my buffers! Narrator: He had spent so much time looking for something special. Now he was late. He steamed quickly away. Toby huffed to the hault. The workmen boarded Henrietta, and they steamed quickly away. Toby knew he had to hurry to Great Waterton. Suddenly, he stopped. He could see something bright shining on a side track. Maybe this is special. Now Sir Topham Hatt won't be cross with me! Toby thought. But it wasn't something special. It was an old piece of metal stuck in the bushes. Then there was trouble. Toby had puffed so far looking for something special, he had run out of coal! Toby felt terrible. He hadn't found anything special, he hadn't delivered the workmen, and he hadn't been a Really Useful steam tram! Toby knew he had to do something quickly. He asked the workmen to hit the piece of metal as hard as they could with their tools. Toby: And I will ring my bell as loudly as I can. Someone in Great Waterton will be sure to hear us and come to our rescue. (Toby begins ringing his bell loudly, and the workmen begin banging on the piece of metal. The scene cuts to Great Waterton Station, and Toby's bell and the banging could still be heard) Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was waiting at Great Waterton Station. He heard the banging and Toby's bell. Sir Topham Hatt: Come on, Whiff! It sounds as though Toby's in trouble. (Whiff whistles worriedly. The scene cuts to Toby still ringing his bell, and the workmen still banging on the piece of metal) Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt arrived on Whiff. (the banging and Toby's bell stop) Sir Topham Hatt: Toby, what are you doing here? Narrator: Toby felt very silly. Toby: I'm sorry, sir. I ran out of coal because I wanted to find something special. I thought you would think I wasn't as special as the other engines. Sir Topham Hatt: But, Toby, you ARE special. Toby: But only when I'm Really Useful. I know that now. Sir Topham Hatt: You'll always be special. You're the oldest steam tram on Sodor. Narrator: Toby felt very happy. Sir Topham Hatt: Now, let's fetch Rocky and get that piece of metal to the Smelters. Narrator: Rocky quickly lifted the metal out of the bushes. Toby gasped, and so did Sir Topham Hatt. On the other end of the metal was a picture of a steam tram. It looked just like Toby. Sir Topham Hatt: Toby, you have found the sign for the Great Waterton Tram Shed. Narrator: Toby's pistons popped with pride. Sir Topham Hatt: Now that's special. Narrator: And Toby couldn't have felt happier to be a steam tram. Retrieved from "http://kipperthedog.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kipper/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130901223356?oldid=4733" Ad blocker interference detected! Wikia is a free-to-use site that makes money from advertising. We have a modified experience for viewers using ad blockers Wikia is not accessible if you’ve made further modifications. Remove the custom ad blocker rule(s) and the page will load as expected.